Serving minority mental health needs requires firm knowledge of the particular psychosocial factors which affect personality development and functioning and determine the effectiveness of clinical interventions in minority groups. A research program is proposed to extend understanding of Black, Chicano, and Chinese problems. Specific studies are proposed in three major areas: 1) Psychotherapy with minority patients. Study 1 tests the effects of cross-racial matching of therapist and patients on the process and outcome of psychotherapy. Study 6 investigates the effects of cross-racial matching in non-verbal behavior. 2) Adolescent development and problems. Study 2 investigates the nature and sources of personality competence in black, male adolescents. STudy 3 deals with black adolescents coping with life stress, of different sorts and intensity. Study 4 investigates sex-role attitudes in Chicano youth, and explores a method of effecting change in the machismomartyr syndrome. 3) Mental health attitudes. Study 5 is a community survey of San Francisco's Chinatown to discover attitudes towards emotional dysfunctioning and mental health intervention held by the general population. Study 7 explores the attitudes of blacks toward mental health problems and the desired qualities of psychological helpers.